


Roadside Assistance

by theghoulthatwrites



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghoulthatwrites/pseuds/theghoulthatwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinami has a flat tire, but doesn't really know how to change a tire on her own. Ayato to the rescue? -AU, apologies for any OOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadside Assistance

Hinami slumped against her car, looking down at her phone in dismay. Sighing, she flipped it closed, tossing it into the passenger seat.

"Of course I would get a flat tire where there's no cellphone service," she mused. "There's not many people driving on this road either…"

She kicked the offending tire, relieving some frustration. As she watched another car whiz past without a single glance her way, she sighed again and opened the trunk of her little car.

Lifting the floor of the trunk, she gazed down at the spare tire with disgust. I don't even know how to change a tire by myself… Clicking her tongue, Hinami took the jack and set it next to the flat tire. She pushed her sleeves up and grabbed onto the tire. Grunting, she pulled with all her strength -which wasn't much; the tire barely budged. You're moving if I have anything to say about it! Hinami braced one foot on the bumper of the car and with a very un-ladylike sound, used the extra leverage to lift the tire up half-way.

Meanwhile, Ayato turned up the radio volume, trying to ignore his older sister's incessant nagging. Touka was going on and on about how he needed to get his life together and grow up. Tch. She thinks she's my mom or something… Ayato shot a glare at his sister.

"… And you need to make more friends! You're always alone; get a girlfriend or something!" She chattered on.

"It's not like you're doing any better than I am," Ayato retorted, interrupting her. "All you ever do is hang out with your stupid white-haired boyfriend! Why don't you get some friends you don't have sex with?"

Touka went silent, glaring daggers at her younger brother. She opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind when a small red car on the side of the road caught her eye. Focusing on it, Touka saw a young woman trying to get a spare tire out of her trunk and failing. She pinched Ayato's arm.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Look over there." She pointed to the girl.

Ayato looked where she was pointing, sniggering at the girl's pitiful attempt to lift the tire. She doesn't even look strong enough to use a hammer… Sucks to be her, he thought, watching her struggle. Touka hit Ayato's arm lightly, demanding his attention. He glanced at her.

"Pull over," she ordered.

"Huh?" He looked at her warily. "What for?"

"To help her, dumbass," she told him, glaring at him.

"What? Why me?" he whined.

"Because! She needs help and she's cute. Maybe you can get her number," Touka stated bluntly.

Ayato looked at his sister as if she'd just sprouted wings and a tail. She glared back at him. I'll never hear the end of it if I don't… 

"UGH, fine!" Ayato groaned, pulling over about twenty feet from where Hinami wrestled with her tire. He stared at her, sulking a little, before sighing and unbuckling his seatbelt. Opening the door, Ayato got out of the car and began walking towards the girl, albeit reluctantly. Stopping a few feet away, he heard the string of curses coming from her small mouth.

"Goddamn this fucking tire!" She growled, pulling. "Just get the fuck out of the damn trunk so I can fucking go home, SHIT!"

Ayato snickered at her words and her futile actions. He cleared his throat.

"So, uh…" He tried to hold in his laughter. "Need some help there, shrimp?"

Hinami gasped and whirled around, dropping the tire back into the trunk. She stared at Ayato warily, her heart thumping loudly. Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, she regarded the young man in front of her. His hair was unruly and she spied a silver earring in his right ear. He's cute, but he could be a pervert or something… Hinami bit her lip before speaking.

"What's the catch?" she asked, suspicious.

Ayato stopped laughing and met her eyes. Huh, she is pretty cute… he thought, eyes scanning her face. She cleared her throat and he returned his attention to the conversation.

"No catch. You just look like you need help," he offered.

Hinami didn't respond, narrowing her eyes at him. He sighed.

"Look, my sister made me pull over and I'm sick of her bitching so here I am," he said, pointing over his shoulder.

Hinami glanced back at his car, seeing a woman in the passenger seat. The woman smile, waving and Hinami relaxed. She returned her attention to her savior.

"Oh, thank God. I didn't know what I would do if I couldn't do it," she sighed, exasperated and relieved.

"Well now you don't have to." He walked to the trunk. He shooed her away, "Now move it."

Hinami quickly moved out of his way, opting to stand by the driver's side door. Her mouth fell open slightly as she watch the boy reach into the trunk and lift the tire out like it was a feather. 

"That's awesome! You lifted it so easily," she cooed. "Hey! What's your name, by the way?"

He rolled the tire next to the flat one and squatted in front.

"Ayato," he mumbled without looking up. He positioned the jack under the car.

"Thank you so much, Ayato!" She exclaimed, beaming.

Ayato grunted and started cranking the jack, aware of her interested gaze. When the car was lifted enough so that the tire could turn, he picked up the wrench and glanced up at her.

"If you want to watch, do it without breathing down my neck," he snapped, fitting the wrench over one of the lug nuts and loosening it.

"Oh! Sorry," Hinami apologized and squatted next to him, careful to stay out of his way.

Ayato loosened all five lug nuts, setting them within reach. He raised his body a little, lifting the tire off the car. Rolling it out of his way, he noticed Hinami grab onto it.

"So where do you learn to change a tire?" She wondered, leaning on the busted tire.

"Most people learn from their father, others from experience," he said, positioning the spare. "My old man taught my sister and me."

"Ahhhh, it must be nice to have a father like that," she said wistfully.

Ayato raised an eyebrow and lifted the spare onto the wheel base. Handing him lug nuts when he reached for one, she smiled.

"My father and I never really got along," she elaborated. "Because his only child wasn't a boy, he ignored me for the most part."

"Hn." Ayato took the last lug nut from her, positioned it and tightened it with the wrench. Setting aside the wrench, he brought the jack down and took it from under the car. Tightening the lug nuts one last time, he huffed in approval.

"Done," he announced, picking up the flat tire and placed it in the same spot the spare had previously been in. The jack and wrench soon followed and he slammed the trunk closed.

"Thank you so much, Ayato," she sang. "You really saved me!"

"No big deal, it was just a ti- OOF!" He was cut off when Hinami threw her arms around his neck, pecking his cheek.

"Uhh…" He didn't know what to do.

"Sorry!" She jumped back, giggling.

"Uh, it's cool," he mumbled. He looked slightly uncomfortable. What the hell… You don't just hug a stranger!

 

Hinami reigned in her giggles, but kept a radiant smile in their place. Ayato scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah so… See ya." He gave her a small salute and turned, striding back to his car.

"Bye, Ayato!" Hinami called after him, waving to him and his sister.

Touka waved back as her brother settled himself behind the wheel. She turned to him, a mischievous grin creeping onto her face.

"Well, she sure was really cute, wasn't she?" Touka loved teasing her brother.

"Yeah whatever, I guess," he muttered, watching as she turned on her car and began driving away.

"You like heeeeeer," Touka sang.

"Shut up, stupid sister," he retorted.

Touka laughed, enjoying her brother's reaction. He definitely liked her at least a little. A slip of folded paper cradled in his hood caught her eye. She plucked it out, holding it in front of his face.

"Ayato, what's this?" 

"I don't know." He took the paper and unfolded it. 

He scanned the paper and his mouth fell open. His cheeks colored slightly as the contents of the note sank in. He looked up from the paper and stared in the direction Hinami had driven. Touka raised her eyebrow and snatched the note from his unmoving hand. She read it quickly:

"Fueguchi Hinami,  
0XX-XXX-XXXX (heart)"

When she finished reading, she snorted.

"This is so great!" Touka roared with laughter. "You managed to get her number after all!"  
Ayato ignored his sister's delight, staring straight ahead with a blank face. She must have put it in when she hugged me. That shrimp is sneaky… He turned on the car, buckled his seatbelt, and pulled back onto the road.

"So are you going to call her?" Touka asked, waving the paper at him.

"I don't know; maybe," he answered, driving home.


End file.
